rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers AU
Transformers AU (also known as Beast Wars AU or Autobot and Decepticon AU) is a AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack Frost are placed in the world of Transformers. About this AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four in the world of Transformers, where they could be their friends and allies - of the Autobots or the Decepticons -, or be portrayed as Transformers themselves. Some of the vehicles and technological devises in the fandom can be used or portrayed as some of the Transformers' vehicle forms. The four, and other such characters in the fandom can also be portrayed as characters from many of the Transformers series, films and franchises. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is seen as a friend of the Autobots, especial with Toothless as a Dragonbot. Hiccup would have helped the Transformers with Toothless and the other Dragonbots to trust them, join them in their task and to help them in their fight and other future battles. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Big Hero 6 The Big Hero 6 team are cast between a group of collage kids that came across and befriended the Autobots - as their good friends with a robot that is a member of the team -, or are portrayed as Transformers themselves; with their colors and themes matching with their hero suits/armor and their school projects at SFIT. Hiro would be some type of race kart, GoGo as a motorbike (due to the bike that she has been working on at SFIT), Fred as a Dinobot (so his transformed form is actually more human-like), Wasabi as a demolition truck, Honey Lemon would be a construction vehicle of sorts and Baymax would be a private jet plane. Baymax can even be portrayed as a known Transformer like Bumblebee, as they are both well known robots that have a human friend that they are very close with and are determent to help them, and other humans out; as well as giving them a ride. Wreck-It Ralph When Vanellope is a younger, shorter Miko, Ralph is seen as Bulkhead. He can also be a Transformer that transforms into a Wrecking Ball Crain or any other demolition vehicle. Vanellope von Schweetz When Ralph is seen as Bulkhead, Vanellope is seen as a younger, short Miko. She can also be a Transformer that transforms into [[Vanellope's Go-Kart|her go-kart]] or a vehicle a bit like it. The other Sugar Rush Racers can also be Transformers that can transform into their karts or any other type of "race cars", that matches with their "sugary" themes. Dragons Since dragons are already large reptiles, they can easily serve and be portrayed as Dragonbots in place of Dinobots. Dragons like Drago's Bewilderbeast would be on the side of the Decepticons, while dragons like Toothless and his dragon allies would side with the Autobots. Tip Tucci Tip being a girl with an alien friend and the Slushious being different from other cars on Earth, can easily have her as a friend of the Autobots and can even portray Slushious as a Transformer that she is the most closes with. Oh could even have been the one that had turned Tip's car into a transformer when he was fixing it. Syndrome Syndrome is seen as an ally to the Decepticons, as they agreed to help each other with their goals; so instead of Supers fighting the Omnidroid on Nomanisan Island they'll be facing Decepticons. They could have turned the Omnidroid, Syndrome's Manta Jet and a few other of his inventions into Transformers, so they could double their numbers agents the Autobots. Syndrome could even be portrayed as a Transformer, with his jet as his vehicle form. Known Examples Fanfiction *Welded Friendships by Pogona104 *How To Train Your Cybertronian by Prime627 *How To Train Your Autobot by Painkillers For Free *Freedom is the right of all sentient beings by nerfherder97 *How to Train your Alien Dragon Car Robot by CrossoverAUman *Transformers Prime: Winter War by M. B. Carver Mockup Art frozen_transformers_by_elsaprime-d9fzpwv.jpg maxresdefault134s52ag6.jpg Fanart beemax_and_hiro_prime_by_googoodolls_angel-d8m921h.png e41dd4ecf7f210caf2ad7c0f9c0dddcf-d8jd5kl.png same_suit_by_luizza_vazquez-d7s9mgx.jpg wrecker_bulk_by_dyemooch-d5n7eix.jpg|https://dyemooch.deviantart.com/art/Wrecker-Bulk-341307465 Videos *Transformers: Prime- How to Train Your Dragon Trailer Dub by hiccuplover55 *Transformers Trailer | ʜᴏᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀᴀɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴅʀᴀɢᴏɴ by midnightproduction14 Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Transformers Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction